


In the arms of the angel

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Promptfic, Songfic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Love between an angel and human on lead to pain. But what happen when is a fallen angel and a broken human?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/03/02). Expect super amateur writing.
> 
> This shot is for a prompt I took of kiibou at LJ. It didn't came how I had in mind but still works. I think it because I'm hearing Angel by Sarah McLachlan from the OST of City of angel (great movie).

"Stop it Junsu, stop helping me when I didn’t ask you to" you yell at him throwing the door at his face, ignoring the soft sobs at the other side of the door. You sit on the chair in front of the computer plug it in you headphones and blast the music on just to not hear him cry. You didn’t know when you turn so cold to him. When he started to irritate you with every act of care for you. When you start making him cry? When you steal his laugh away? So you keep going through life without caring about him.

 

_"Yunho be careful" he warn you_

_'I know Su, if you haven’t seen it I'm the oldest between you and me" you said to him in –as a matter of fact- tone_

_"I know Yun but still you are a human and your bind to make mistakes" he said to you with a mighty tone and this totally ticks you off. You turn on your heals to face him. Your face expression was dark and you know he noticed as his face loses his smile. You walk to him and stood really close to him, your face two inches away of his face. You hot fuming breath was trickling his cheeks but he didn’t knew it. He didn’t notice when you grab his neck rather strongly. He didn’t notice when you throw him to the wall. You saw him standing up, straitening his clothes and waking away from you._

 

You were bind to make all the mistakes on him. Seems that it was your nature, to torn apart someone you love. You were curse to see the people you love suffer. It was always like this. You were the witness in the past and now you were the one inflicting the pain. Long time ago this from this thought it will lead you to a night full of tears but now this only lead to a life of nothingness, emptiness a life full of darkness and there's no one to save you.

 

_"Stop it… STOP IT DAD… Nooooooooo" and you saw how your family was torn apart by the anger of your dad. How you siblings were send to a hospital and your mom to the grave. You were the witness of this sadness and you were alone… at least that's what you thought._

 

In the despair of your family you meet Junsu. He brought a little of sanity to your life. But when you find who he truly was you lost all sanity that you had left.

 

_"How?" you ask the being in front of you with his white, strong, wide, stunning wings._

_"You needed me. You needed comfort. You needed love" he said to you so calmly like there's nothing wrong about what is happening to you. "I'm giving up my wings for you Yunho. You need me here, not as an angel, you need someone to love you and I love you" he said to you before a blinding light surround everything. When the light fade you saw him lying on the floor naked and where his wings where there was blood. You took him carefully and clean his wounds._

 

That's how you ended with a fallen angel, a beautiful one you have to admit. You curse yourself seeing how hard it was for him to live here as a human. Pain was something he didn’t know about it. Still you throw tons of it daily. You shut off the computer and walk to the bedroom where you could hear him still crying. You open the door quietly and walk in the darkness of the room to the bed where he was crunch in a ball. You climb up on the bed and wrap your arms around his waist pulling him closer to you. He stares at you with his wide, watery eyes searching for something, something that tells him why you are here. You brush you fingers through his hair and kiss his brow. The you go down to the side of his faces while he still crying. The you kiss his tears, tasting the sweeter tears. Never in your life have you tasted sweet tears but his tears where sweet, not as candy sweet. His tears were sweet as love, as all the emotions he held for you. Sweet as his skin, his touch, his kisses, his words. He was sweet; he was your angel. You remember as you touch the scars he has on his back. That remind you what he is in your life.

 

A angel

 

_A fallen angel…_

_Your fallen angel._


End file.
